In my U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 498,071 filed Aug. 16, 1974, I have shown an improved plug for closing the clean out opening in the dip portion of a trap for use in liquid waste lines of sinks, laundry tubs and the like. The improved plug has a plurality of blocking fingers arranged in a pattern on the plug such that foreign objects are blocked from flowing through the trap for all rotational orientations of the plug. The clean out opening in such prior art sink traps is small compared to the interior diameter of the trap.